


Fools in Love

by CassondraWinchester, lotrspnfangirl



Series: Destiel Morning Porn Club Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, April Fools' Day, Cas gets him back, Dean is a Little Shit, M/M, Make up sex, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: Dean was done with the first of April from the moment he walked into the shop and found his employees had decided to pull out all the prank stops. He was ready to go home and relax with his mate. When he walked in to a delicious home cooked meal, Dean’s bad day suddenly took a turn for the better. That was, until Castiel pulled the cruelest joke of all. Angry, Dean stormed off, not finding it funny and sure as hell not wanting to talk. It left Castiel confused, excited to share his good news, and wondering what the hell was up with his Alpha!





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! Happy Sunday! Happy Passover! Happy April's Fools!
> 
> Please, do not joke about being pregnant to anyone on April Fools, it's actually quite cruel and you never know who's going to be effected by it, who's been struggling with pregnancy, or who can't have kids. This was inspired by true events. 
> 
> We love you guys ♥

Castiel was elated, ecstatic! Hell, he was on cloud fuckin’ _nine_ as he leaned against their kitchen counter and cradled the doctor’s paperwork in his hands. He was with pup. He and Dean were _finally_ starting a family together.

It had been a damn long, hard road traveled to get here. They had mated over a year and a half ago and the two of them had been trying ever since to have pups. With each tri-monthly heat Cas went through and didn’t catch, they became more and more worried. After six months and two unsuccessful breeding attempts, they decided to see a doctor for fear something was wrong with one of them, prepared to find out they wouldn’t be able to breed. 

That had been one of the most scariest and stressful days of Cas’ life. He could still remember his heart thudding erratically in his chest as they were called into Dr. Master’s office to hear the findings from her testing. He was so sure she was going to tell them they were not able to have children, and he couldn’t bear that. He and Dean had always wanted a big family with lots of pups. His Alpha had a big heart with a lot of love to give and would make a wonderful father. His inner Omega whimpered pitifully at the thought he wouldn’t be able to give that to Dean. Even though he knew Dean was just as worried and stressed, his Alpha was his rock. He gripped Cas’ hand tight and told him no matter what the results were, he loved him and they would deal, _together_.

Dr. Master’s smiled at the exchange and quickly put the couple’s fears to rest. She assured them they were both healthy, everything was fine, and there was no reason Castiel wouldn’t be able to pup. Aside from his heat dates being a little unpredictable at times, which was common she assured, everything was perfectly normal and they were both very virile. At that statement, Dean had huffed and wanted to know since they were both so virile why was Cas not with pup yet? Dr. Master’s grin grew wider at the Alpha’s clear impatience as she responded with, ‘Sometimes these thing just take time, boys’.

And it did take time. One year and three more unsuccessful heats to be exact. There had been a few instances where they had thought Cas had pupped, only to have their hopes crushed. As painful as it was to find out those test were false positives, it was even more painful to see the sheer devastation in Dean’s eyes when he found out. Cas knew his mate, could read him like nobody else, it came with the territory when they were not just your mate, but true mate. And Cas _knew_ the Alpha was blaming himself, thinking Cas’ lack of being with pup was somehow his fault. 

So, when Cas started feeling queasy and began vomiting in the mornings (which could have been due to the flu going around) and his body began to become tender and achy (which could have been due to his heat coming up) he chose to keep it to himself and just deal. Even though his symptoms could be explained away, after two weeks he worked up the nerve to take a pregnancy test. The little white stick came back positive- which could be another false - he quietly made an appointment with his doctor instead of telling his Alpha immediately. He just couldn’t stand to see the disappointment and hurt on Dean’s face again if this was indeed another false positive.

It wasn’t false though, not this time. Cas smiled as he placed the papers on the small center island and he moved to the oven preheat it. He could still see the grin on Dr. Master’s face as she came into the room and said, “Well, Clarence, looks like you are having a pup!” and he remembered the look of shock that melted into happiness as he launched himself off the exam table and into her arms.

Castiel shook his head as he walked over to the refrigerator, picturing how Dr. Master’s had to pry him off her only to pull him back in for another hug as she whispered ‘Told you it would just take a little time’. He was absolutely giddy as he pulled various ingredients out of the refrigerator. He couldn’t wait to tell Dean. He wanted to make tonight special, he wanted it to be memorable. A nice romantic candlelit dinner with the Alpha’s favorites, a homemade lasagna with cheesy garlic bread and a pecan pie for dessert, would do just that. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Dean’s face when he told him they were having a pup!

Dean was done.

He’d been done since 8’clock that morning when he walked into the shop, punched in, and found his coveralls had been dipped in starch overnight and were stiff as a board. He had assumed that would’ve been it, walked out into the first bay and rolled his eyes at Aaron and Benny cackling while Kevin tried to hide behind the service counter. 

“Yeah, laugh it up. Remember, I sign your paychecks,” he mumbled as he let himself into his office and found an extra set that he luckily hadn’t listened to his mate and taken home to wash. They passed the sniff test, and he shoved them on, shaking out his annoyance and prepared to get to work. 

Then his tool box had been tampered with, his tools covered in honey which set him back two hours trying to clean the stickiness from all of his tools. Once he stopped yelling, even Benny had been looking guilty, and had come over to help Dean clean up. 

Saran wrap on the toilet, -- really? -- chili spice in the coffee grounds, and a screw loose on the office chair had been the last straw. He’d sent everyone home, ignoring every goddamn apology shoved in between bouts of laughter, and closed up early. 

He had half a mind to stop at Ellen’s for a beer or something even stronger, but nixed that quickly. He didn’t want to deal with people of any sort, nevermind those pulling pranks on their friends thinking they were the next comedian. No, he wanted to go home, snuggle his mate, and drink beer without his jeans on, thank you very much. 

When he pulled into the garage, he blew out a slow breath, forcing himself to relax. He was home, he didn’t have to deal with any more April Fool’s bullshit. Even better, as he stepped out of the Impala he could smell roasting garlic and tomatoes coming from the house. 

Dean found himself smiling as he let himself in the side door, slipping off his shoes and dropping his keys and wallet on the side table. He slipped into the kitchen and pressed himself against Castiel’s back, smiling as he inhaled the scent of mate and home and --

“You made me lasagna?” Dean rumbled against the back his mate’s neck, kissing him gently before turning him around and finding his lips. “Have I told you lately, that I love you?”

“You may have mentioned it,” Cas shrugged best he could in his mate’s hold. “Once or twice,” he nipped on Dean’s bottom lip and squirmed when the timer dinged, laughing when his Alpha just held him tighter. “If you don’t let me go I’ll be serving you burnt pecan pie.”

“Pecan pie, too?” Dean’s eyes widened and he kissed Cas soundly once more before releasing him. “Well, I’ll tell you again. I love you.” He smiled, watching as Cas bent over to take the pie from the oven, changing the temperature gauge before reaching for the garlic bread. 

Dean moved over to the cabinets and opened the first set. “Want me to set the table?”

“Sure, sweetheart.” Cas glanced over his shoulder, flashing him a smile. “Light the candles while you’re at it.”

Dean nodded and pulled down the dinner plates and glasses, stopping for silverware and glasses, before heading into the dining room. Cas had already pulled down the good napkins and candles and Dean paused for a moment, racking his brain to make sure he hadn’t forgotten any special date. Coming up short, he shrugged, content to enjoying a surprise romantic dinner from his mate. 

Cas smiled lovingly as he walked into the dining room with the lasagna held in his mitted hands. He placed the glass bakeware on the table and watched his mate light the candles, rolling his eyes when Dean winked at him. “Always such a flirt,” Cas mumbled as he walked back into the kitchen to retrieve the basket of garlic bread.

Dean chuckled as he pulled out their chairs, taking the basket from his mate and setting it in the center as Cas took his seat. He served them both generous slices of lasagna and leaned over to kiss Cas once again before sitting down. 

“Thank you, baby. It looks awesome.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas’ inner Omega preened at his mate’s compliment. “How was your day?” he asked before taking a bite from his slice of cheesy bread.

“Complete and total shit,” Dean answered honestly, digging into his food and groaning at the first bite. “But damn if this doesn’t make it better!” He smiled and gave his mate a wink before taking another bite. “Did you have a good day?”

“I’m sorry you had a bad day, Alpha.” Cas shifted in his seat, vibrating with excitement. “I had a _really_ good day, and I have some news for you.” He smiled over the soft glow of the candle light and met his mate’s eyes. “Some news that will make you forget all about your bad day.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and lowered his fork. “Oh yeah?” he asked, smiling at his mate’s excitement. “I’m ready for that!”

“Dean,” Cas took a deep breath and reached over to take the Alpha’s hand in his. “I’m pregnant!” His smile grew wider as he squeezed his mate’s hand.

Dean stared for a moment, forcing himself to swallow. Castiel was still smiling, his eyes wide and shining and Dean could practically feel the laughter his Omega was holding back. Slowly, he withdrew his hand and turned back to his plate of food, taking another bite and chewing slowly, trying to quell the sudden overwhelming anger. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, his smile fading. “Aren’t you going to say something?” He watched as his Alpha continued to eat, not meeting his eyes. “Dean,” he said louder this time, “did you hear me?”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean cleared his throat, reaching for his beer and taking a sip. “Yeah, I heard you.”

“So,” Castiel started again, confused, “aren’t you going to say something? _Anything_?”

Dean put his bottle back down, the glass slamming a little harder than necessary and making Cas jump slightly. “What do you want me to say, Cas? Do you think you’re being funny? Do you want me to get excited and go on an on about wondering what our pup will be like, just for you to finally burst out laughing and tell me it’s a joke?” Dean shook his head and crossed his arms, shifting back in his seat to stop Cas from reaching for him. 

“I’ve had to deal with this bullshit all day, Cas. I really thought you, of all people, would be above that. But I guess I was wrong.” 

Without waiting for a reply, Dean shoved away from the table, picking up his plate still half full of food and scraping it into the trash before tossing his plate into the sink. 

“I’m going to shower.”

“Dean,” Cas called after him confused and wondering what the hell just happened. He sighed and pushed his plate away no longer hungry. The Omega sat there and stared at his joined hands on the table trying to figure out what his Alpha’s problem was. The longer he sat there the more angry he got. This was supposed to be a memorable night, and well, he supposed it was, just not in the way he had planned.

Cas growled as he stood up, blowing out the candles and marching up the steps to find his mate and figure out what the fuck that had been about. He thought Dean would be happy, would hug and kiss him. No, he had the nerve to think Cas was joking? As if he would ever joke about something like that.

“Alpha,” Cas pushed open the bathroom door and glared at the shower curtain. “What the hell was that all about?”

“Cas, come on,” Dean fired back, ripping the curtain back to glare out at his mate standing in front of the toilet. “I really don’t want to fucking do this tonight, okay? I just wanted to come home and relax, not deal with more jokes. It’s not funny, I’m not laughing.”

“I’m not laughing either,” Cas growled again as he narrowed his eyes. “Tonight was supposed to be special! I was trying to make it perfect! And you keep accusing me of joking with you!” The Omega threw up his hands, completely exasperated. “Why the fuck would I be doing this as a joke? We have wanted this for so long!” Cas sighed and shook his head, his next words coming out in a whisper, “I don’t understand, I thought you would be happy.”

“You know I want pups with you more than anything, Cas,” Dean hissed, slamming his hand on the faucet to turn off the water. He ripped a towel from the rack, running it over his face quickly before wrapping it around his waist. “So to pull this kind of April Fool’s joke on me is just… it’s cruel.” He shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Cas as he shoved past him into their bedroom. “I thought Benny fucking up my tools was bad, they even took a goddamn screw out of my chair. But hurting myself physically is nothing, _nothing_ to the kind of joke you’re playing here, Cas.”

Dean ripped open the drawers, anger succumbing to hurt. He tried to focus on being angry, tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes as he pulled on a pair of boxers and hesitated over putting on a clean pair of jeans. Part of him just wanted to leave -- take baby and drive, since apparently no one was safe to be around. He felt Cas walking up behind him slowly and clenched his jaw. 

“How dare you,” Cas rumbled as he grabbed Dean’s shoulder, huffing when Dean shook his hand off. “Dean Winchester you turn and face me when I’m talking to you.” The Omega clenched his hands at his side as his mate slowly turned towards him.

“I can’t believe you would think so little of me,” Cas poked his mate in the chest. “That you would think I would joke about something as important as this.” He let out a hysterical laugh, “I didn’t even realize today was April Fool’s Day.” Cas shook his head, “I’ve been a little preoccupied with you know,” he stepped into his mate’s personal space, “being _pregnant_.”

“You honestly expect me to believe you didn’t know what day it was, Cas?” Dean asked, now clenching his hands at his side and searching his mate’s eyes. “You expect me to… to…”

Dean stopped as he watched the tears pooling his Cas’ eyes, his mate’s face a mix of hurt and anger. Cas simply nodded, just once, and all of the things Dean had been feeling was now replaced with shame. 

“You… you really didn’t know what day it was?”

“No,” the Omega sniffed, “you big dumb Alpha.” Cas huffed and reached for Dean’s hand, placing it gently on his stomach. “I was so nervous about my doctor’s appointment today and then finding out I was in fact pregnant, I completely forgot that today was April Fool’s.” He sighed as Dean’s hand slowly rubbed over the small swell of their growing child. “Besides, if I was going to play a prank on you it wouldn’t have been this. You should know me better than that. I would have just saran wrapped the toilet or something.” 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, voice catching in his throat. Slowly, he dropped to his knees, pressing his cheek against Cas’ stomach and hugging his mate close. “I’m so sorry, baby,” he mumbled, shivering as Cas’ hands moved to gently card back through his hair, providing him comfort he definitely didn’t deserve after how he acted. 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled slowly, pulling back to meet Cas’ eyes. “I’m so sorry. I had such a bad day, and I took it out on you… and, God, Cas… are we really with pup?”

“Yes,” Cas grinned as he took his mate’s face in his hand, his thumb caressing his jawline. “Yes, Dean,” he knelt down and wrapped his arms around his Alpha, tears of pure happiness streaming down his cheeks. “We are going to be parents, we are having a pup.”

Dean smiled brightly, laughing once before surging forward and finding his mate’s lips. Castiel rocked backwards, both of them ending up sprawled on the floor, but Dean didn’t care; he couldn’t stop kissing his mate, his hands caressing his stomach and his sides. 

“I am so happy,” Dean murmured against his mouth, kissing his way down Cas’ jaw and throat, making his way to Cas’ stomach. He pushed Cas’ shirt up, kissing him softly, and smiling as his mate shivered. “We’re going to have a pup!”

“That’s more like it,” Cas grinned as Dean looked up and met his eyes. “That was the reaction I was hoping for.”

“I’m so sorry,” Dean whispered, pressing his nose against Cas’ skin and taking a deep breath. “I was acting like an asshole.”

“Dean,” the Omega tugged on his mate’s arms and pulled him up his body, the Alpha planting small kisses the entire way before stopping to nuzzle at his throat. “It’s okay,” Cas cooed as he ran his fingers through his mate’s soft hair. “It was a misunderstanding, that’s all.”

Dean nodded, lips finding Castiel’s mating mark and sucking it gently into his mouth. “I’m still sorry I ruined dinner,” he whispered against Cas’ skin, feeling embarrassed all over again. 

“Don’t worry about it,” the Omega impishly grinned up at his mate. “We can always reheat it after...” Cas trailed off and spread his legs, letting his Alpha settle between them as he bared his throat again for Dean’s lips attention.

Dean smirked and resumed kissing across his mate’s throat, tongue darting out to taste his skin. He rolled their hips together, smiling as Castiel groaned beneath him, the scent of his mate’s arousal permeating the air. “You smell so fucking good,” Dean groaned against his throat, rolling his hips once more. 

Castiel chuckled, fingers digging into Dean’s hips and holding him still as he pulled back to meet the Alpha’s eyes. “As much fun as you knotting me on the floor sounds,” Cas gave a gentle shove to his mate’s shoulders, “how about we move this to our nice and oh so comfortable nest?”

Dean nodded, kissing Castiel soundly before sliding off of him and kneeling at his mate’s side. He helped his mate to his feet, pulling him against his chest as he kissed him again. “You’re right,” he murmured against his mouth, “there’s no way I’m knotting my pregnant mate on the hardwood floor.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, tugging at Dean’s hand as they moved towards the bed. The Alpha climbed up onto the soft mattress and scooted to the center, positioning himself against the headboard and fluffing up the pillows that were already there. He looked up and winked once, patting his thighs in invitation. 

The Omega crawled slow and teasingly onto the bed and towards his mate. Once he was within arms reach, Dean growled and pulled Cas into his lap. The Omega giggled as he straddled Dean’s thighs, smiling down adoringly at his mate before claiming his lips in a fierce kiss filled with pure love and passion.

Dean grinned against his Omega’s lips as he slipped his arms around him, pulling his mate flush against his chest, not wanting an inch of space between them. The Alpha nipped at Cas’ bottom lip before licking his way into his mate’s mouth. 

Cas let out a loud mewl as his Alpha hands and lips began to wander. Dean’s palms slid under his shirt and up his back, gripping at his shoulders as his lips sucked blooming bruises on his mate’s throat, marking him for all to see.

“Mmm,” the Omega purred, “such a strong, perfect, Alpha.” 

Cas pushed against Dean’s chest, leaning back on his thighs and reaching down for the hem of his tshirt. He pulled it off in one smooth motion, tossing it aside and smirking at the expression on his mate’s face. Dean’s eyes trailed from Castiel’s marked throat, down his chest, over the slight swell of his stomach. The omega licked his lips slowly and reached for Dean’s hands, pressing them to his skin and running them down his chest. Dean stopped his trail down Cas’ heated skin at his stomach, pressing gently against it where their pup was nestled within. 

“You bred me up so good,” Cas praised, watching Dean’s eyes darken. 

Dean rumbled deep in his chest as he rutted upwards, pressing his rapidly swelling cock against Cas’ ass through the thin materials of his mate’s sweatpants and his boxers. “Fuck, Alpha.” Cas’ head lolled back as he gasped and started moving Dean’s hands in small, soft circles against the slight swell of his stomach. “I can’t wait until my belly is all big and swollen from our pup.”

Dean gripped Cas’ hips and flipped them quickly, pressing his mate into the mattress and kissing his way down his chest and stomach. He rubbed his cheek against the small swell, growling low and pleased when Cas shivered against the scratch of his beard. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean whispered, kissing his stomach while his fingers found the edge of his mate’s sweatpants. “You’re beautiful now, perfect for me, and I can’t wait to see you growing our perfect pup.”

Castiel huffed softly, fingers carding through his mate’s hair as he lifted slightly, letting Dean pull his boxers and sweatpants down his hips. Dean breathed in deep, groaning as the scent of slick was released. He shifted back, freeing the Omega’s legs and dropping his clothes to the floor. 

“You too,” Cas nodded towards Dean’s boxers, and Dean smirked as he kicked them free, pausing on his knees at the end of the bed to look down at his mate.

“Beautiful,” Dean repeated, sliding his hands up Cas’ legs, pushing his thighs apart slowly. Castiel moaned softly, a fresh wave of slick leaking from his hole. Dean met his eyes once, then moved forward, sucking his mate’s cock down in one smooth motion. 

Castiel gasped, his hips only staying on the bed from his Alpha holding him down. Dean hummed around his mate’s length, bobbing his head a few times before pulling back and swirling his tongue around the tip. He was rewarded with a deep moan and another wave of slick. 

He smirked and swallowed his mate’s cock again, hands pushing beneath Cas’ thighs and encouraging his mate to roll his hips, lazily fucking into Dean’s mouth. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped his name, repeated it like a prayer, while Dean worshipped his body. Dean hummed around Cas’ cock, fingers teasing against his mate’s slick soaked rim before he slipped two inside. He moved them slowly, timing his fingers with the movement of Cas’ hips. 

“Feels so good,” Cas slurred, lust drunk on their mingling pheromones. “More, Alpha, give me more,” the Omega keened as his mate slipped in a third finger and curled them, teasing at his prostate.

Dean licked a stripe up Cas’ cock and sucked teasingly on the head before popping off. He smirked up at his mate while his fingers stilled inside him. “Tell me what you want, my gorgeous Omega.” Dean leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cas’ belly as he whispered against the fevered skin, “I’ll give you anything.”

“You,” Cas whispered back as he reached down and lovingly stroked his mate’s cheek. “I want you to make love to me.”

Dean smiled and nodded, slipping his fingers free, sucking them into his mouth and moaning at the taste. He kissed his way back up Castiel’s stomach, his chest, and hooked his mate’s legs, guiding them around his hips. He found Castiel’s lips, kissing him softly as Cas reached between them, guiding them together. 

Dean pressed their foreheads together, groaning as he slid forward, their hips flush together. He gave his mate a moment to adjust, then pulled back and rocking forward, setting a slow pace. He ran his hands up his mate’s sides, holding him close as he kissed every inch of his face. 

“I love you,” Dean whispered against the corner of Cas’ mouth before finding his lips. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas whimpered as the head of his mate’s cock pressed against his prostate. The Omega reached up and placed his palm on Dean’s cheek, meeting his bright green eyes filled with adoration. “No matter how many times we do this, it always feels like the first.” 

“You’re so perfect for me.” Dean leaned into his mate’s touch, reaching down to hike Cas’ leg higher up on his hip and changing the angle of their bodies. Castiel’s other hand came up, squeezing Dean’s shoulder as his head fell back with a groan. 

Dean smiled, kissing Cas’ throat as he thrust his hips a little harder, making sure to hit the same spot. “You are, though,” Dean continued, reaching between them to wrap his hands around his Omega’s cock, squeezing gently and moving his wrist in time with his hips. “You’re perfect, and beautiful, and you’re going to be such a great father. I am so excited to start this next part of our lives together.”

“Me too, Dean.” Cas gasped as his mate’s cock continted to strike his prostate with every languid thrust. “You’re all I have ever wanted since the moment I met you. I’m so proud to be giving you the family we have dreamed of.” The Omega wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him down to where their foreheads pressed together and they shared breath. “You and this pup growing in my belly are my life, my _everything_.”

Dean groaned as he captured his mate’s lips, kissing him until they were both breathless. He swallowed down every gasp, every sharp hiss of breath, every moan that fell from his mate’s mouth. Never before had Dean ever imagined this; he spent restless nights watching his mate sleep, wondering how the hell he’d gotten so lucky and afraid to sleep for fear that this somehow was a dream. 

He never imagined finding his True Mate, not even as a child, and now that their family was going to be complete? Dean felt his heart swell with pride, his entire body thrumming with happiness. He pressed his lips to Cas’ mating mark, biting down gently against the skin and causing his mate to gasp. 

“Come on, baby,” Dean groaned, snapping his hips forward and twisting his wrist. “I want you to come for me.”

“Dean, oh God, Alpha!” Cas keened as he arched up into his mate’s hold. “Just like that, don’t stop, don’t, I’m so close.” The Omega’s breathing became erratic as Dean pushed inside of him. Cas could feel the beginning swell of his mate’s knot tugging at his rim with each thrust inside his welcoming body. “Yes, fuck!” Cas shouted as Dean’s hand moved faster on his cock. The Omega dug his nails into the meat of his mate’s shoulders as his whole body shook from his release, stripes of hot come painting their stomach and chests.

Dean groaned as his mate’s body clenched tight around him, and he thrust forward once more, his knot sealing into place. He gasped against Cas’ throat, rolling his hips as he came deep inside of his mate. He shivered, wrapping his arms around Cas and holding him close as they rode their high. 

As Cas’ lips moved against Dean’s jaw, the Alpha shifted, pulling Cas with him so they were laying side by side. He reached for Cas’ leg, massaging his thigh where it was still thrown over Dean’s leg.

“Are you cold?” Dean asked, reaching behind them to pull up the edge of the comforter.

“Mmmm,” Cas hummed and nuzzled against Dean’s throat as his mate pulled the cover over them. “Always taking such good care of me.”

Dean smiled and continued massaging Cas’ leg, resting his head on top of Cas’ where his mate was laid against his chest. He closed his eyes, focusing on their breathing, the feeling of Cas’ fingertips making smooth circles against his back. 

“I’m going to start on the nursery again,” Dean said softly after a moment. They’d both avoided the third bedroom at the end of the hall, half painted and full of a few boxes of diapers from when they’d first started trying. The door had been closed for months now, too painful to look into. “Clean it up, paint again. Do we still want to do green and yellow?”

“Yes,” Cas smiled as he remembered the day that they'd picked out those colors. Dean had loved the combination of the two. “As long as I can still buy the bee mobile and we can hire Charlie to paint a garden mural on the walls.”

“Of course,” Dean smiled, nuzzling Cas’ neck. “I am so excited. I love you so much.”

“Yeah,” Cas reached up and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “But will you still love me when I’m having strange cravings, and send you to the store at 2 am for pickles and ice cream?” He gentle scratched the back of Dean’s neck. “Or when the mood swings hit and I’m threatening to rip off your knot?”

“You wouldn’t!” Dean gasped in mock horror before a lazy smirk spread across his lips. “You like my knot too much.”

“Yeah, _now_.” Cas grinned back at him. “But probably not so much when I go into labor.” He patted Dean’s cheek, eyes twinkling with mirth. “You best wear a cup just to be safe.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Cas closer, kissing him gently. Cas made a noise of contentment and hugged him back, both of them relaxing in the other’s presence as sleep overtook them.

Dean yawned, rolling over to see his mate sprawled across his pillow, mouth open and snoring softly. He smiled and leaned over, kissing Cas’ forehead before slipping out of the bed. He stood at the end for a moment, smiling as he thought about what the upcoming months would bring.

They were having a pup. They were finally starting their family. 

Still smiling, Dean scratched his bare stomach and made his way down into the kitchen, quickly picking up the rest of their dinner and starting up the dishwasher. He thought about waking Cas up, bringing them two hot plates, but decided he’d let his mate sleep. As he made his way back upstairs, he saw Cas had turned in the bed, his face shoved into the pillow and Dean hoped he hadn’t been making too much noise, hadn’t woken Cas up. 

When Cas was still, Dean moved into the bathroom, just flicking on the vanity light so the main light wouldn’t leak out into their room and wake Cas up. He heard a soft noise and paused, waiting. 

Shrugging, he moved to the toilet, thinking about what he was going to do in the nursery tomorrow since the shop was closed. A weird sound made him look down in alarm, stopping mid-stream as a loud burst of cackling came from the bedroom. 

“You fucker!” Dean shouted, jumping back from the toilet, now wrapped in saran wrap. “When the hell did you do that?”

Cas came to the doorway, entire body shaking with laughter and face bright red as he stared at his mate. “That’s what you get for yelling at me earlier,” Cas said with a smirk, moving into Dean’s space and kissing him on the cheek. “The floor needed to get washed up here anyways.”

“You’re lucky you’re carrying our pup,” Dean growled at him, glaring in the dim bathroom light. 

Cas stuck his tongue out in response before cackling again and slipping out of the bathroom. Dean huffed, as irritated as he was amused, until a sponge was thrown at his head. 

“I’m gonna heat up some food and cut you the biggest slice of I’m-sorry-that-was-mean-but-also-funny pie,” Cas called from their closet as he slipped on a pair of pajama pants. 

“Yeah, and then you’re going to give me lazy-God-you-are-the-best-Alpha-ever-for-putting-up-with-me sex, too!” Dean muttered and filled the sink, reaching beneath it for the bathroom cleaner. This was the second time today he’d spent cleaning the bathroom, first at work and now at home. He would be checking every damn toilet for the rest of his life. 

A noise behind him made him look up and Cas walked in, still flushed with laughter, but looking sheepish. He carried two pairs of gloves and bumped his mate’s hip, dropping a second sponge into the soapy water. Dean rolled his eyes but smiled, the pair of them cleaning the bathroom side by side. 

“I love you,” Cas said softly after they had finished and moved downstairs, Cas now sitting on top of the counter with Dean standing between his legs. Dean stuck his fork into the middle of the pie, taking a big bite before getting another forkful for his mate. 

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
